experience_rofandomcom-20200214-history
Forgotten Temple
Talk to Petra in order to access the Forgotten Temple. You must submit either 18 or 30 seals within two hours or all the seals will be taken away from you. If you kill the summoned Nidhoggr's Revenge, Petra will automatically warp you to Level 2, and there's no going back unless you use another character that hasn't killed Nidhoggr's Revenge. Entrance Requirements Forgotten Temple 1: None (PvP off - newbie friendly) Forgotten Temple 2: Nidhoggr's Revenge flag (PvP on) Forgotten Temple 3: Shell King flag (PvP on) Forgotten Temple 4: Complete 30 Runs. You will be returned back to Level 3 after killing Sphinx (including taming it). Recommended Build * 100% Neutral and Fire resistance * 100 MDEF * 99 DEF (not necessary but helps) Neutral resistance: * Tatacho Card: 20% resistance on shield * Raydric Card: 20% resistance on garment Fire resistance: * Leib Olmai Card: 10% resistance on headgear * Jakk Card: 20% resistance on garment * Ring of Flame Lord: 10% resistance on accessory MDEF (only work if refinement is +5 or less. Use Refine Master and De-refiner): * Gibbet Card: +5 MDEF on headgear * Goat Card: +5 MDEF on armor * Megalith Card: +7 MDEF on footgear DEF * Goat Card: +2 DEF on armor * DEF is increased through refinement Petra Rewards The Temple Quest (in general) lasts 2 hours. Then, it'll warp you out from the Temple and the Excavation Seals are removed from you if you have not submitted them to Petra by then. Now, Petra sent you off into the Temple asking for a minimum of 18 Excavation Seals in order for her to compile a Volume. These Seals are only obtainable from Temple Seals (the crystal looking thing) and it's given at a random chance. However, little did you know that Petra increases her rewards should you bring her more than 18 Excavation Seals, and on top of that, every 10 and 20 Completion, you will be given even more. @ 18 Excavation Seals: * 10 Event Tokens (30004) * 01 Platinum Coin 100 Box (26007) * 01 Bloody Branch 10 Box (26008) @ 18 Excavation Seals & 10th Completion Marker: * 03 Corresponding Path's Boosters * 01 Corresponding Path's Armor Chest @ 18 Excavation Seals & 20th Completion Marker: * 01 Random Grade 1 Gemstone (Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Topaz, Garnet, Zircon, Diamond or Opal) @ 30 Excavation Seals: * 30 Event Tokens (30004) * 03 Platinum Coin 100 Box (26007) * 03 Bloody Branch 10 Box (26008) * 01 Refine Protection Potion (25910) @ 30 Excavation Seals & 10th Completion Marker: * 05 Corresponding Path's Boosters * 01 Corresponding Path's Armor Chest * 01 Corresponding Path's Contract (7 Days) @ 30 Excavation Seals & 20th Completion Marker: * 01/02 Random Grade 1 Gemstone (Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Topaz, Garnet, Zircon, Diamond or Opal) Temple Drops Forgotten Temple - Level 1 * Mithril Coin * Platinum Coin * Bloody Dead Branch * Platinum Coin 10 Box * Bloody Dead Branch 10 Box * Seven Armor Refine Deed * Seven Weapon Refine Deed * Ten Armor Refine Deed * Ten Weapon Refine Deed * Approval of The One * Approval of a Hero * Approval of a Guardian * Approval of a Collector * Approval of a Divergent * Elite Helm * Elite Glasses * Elite Bag * Elite Armor * Elite Shield * Elite Manteau * Elite Boots * Weapon Chest * Low Essence * Essence * Low Ether * Ether * High Ether * Elixir * G1 Gem Cutting Forgotten Temple - Level 2 * Gold * Mithril Coin * Platinum Coin * Bloody Dead Branch * Platinum Coin 10 Box * Bloody Dead Branch 10 Box * Ten Armor Refine Deed * Ten Weapon Refine Deed * Ruby (Crystal) * Sapphire (Crystal) * Emerald (Crystal) * Topaz (Crystal) * Garnet (Crystal) * Zircon (Crystal) * Diamond (Crystal) * Opal (Crystal) * Weapon Chest * Low Essence * Essence * Low Ether * Ether * High Ether * Elixir * G1 Gem Cutting * G2 Gem Cutting Forgotten Temple - Level 3 * Platinum Coin * Bloody Dead Branch * Platinum Coin 10 Box * Bloody Dead Branch 10 Box * Ten Armor Refine Deed * Ten Weapon Refine Deed * Ruby (G1) * Sapphire (G1) * Emerald (G1) * Topaz (G1) * Garnet (G1) * Zircon (G1) * Diamond (G1) * Opal (G1) * Weapon Chest * Low Essence * Essence * Low Ether * Ether * High Ether * Elixir * G1 Gem Cutting * G2 Gem Cutting * G3 Gem Cutting * G4 Gem Cutting Category:Dungeons